Foster Care
by Esmeralda Ride
Summary: Max's mom has been a foster parent for as long as she could remember. She wanted nothing but her mom's attention. Fang has been in foster care with his "sister" since he was 8. Abused and scarred will he be able to trust Max and her family? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not really sure where I'm going with this... I just felt the need to write, and this is what came out. It's going to be a Maximum Ride without wings for the time being.. Unless I change my mind again, lol! R&R please? **

"I don't wanna go away again!" Nudge cried throwing herself down onto her bed.

Fang sighed and walked into their bedroom closing the door behind him. "I know you don't want to leave, Nudge. But you know why we can't stay here. They're bad people."

"But they kept us!" she said, her voice muffled by her pillows. "Both of us!"

"I know..." he said as he sat down on the bed. He rubbed her back softly. "Hey. Listen, OK?"

She sat up and looked at him, still sniffling. "Nudge, I promise you that they won't separate us. It's both of us, or neither of us, right?"

She wiped her eyes and nodded, trying to look strong. "Right... Both or neither.."

He smiled and gave her a hug. "Blood or no blood you're my little sister and I'm not letting anything happen to you, you understand?"

"Yeah. Love you, Fang."

"Love you, too, Nudge." He reached over to their table and handed her a piece of toilet paper. She took it and blew her nose.

All of a sudden from down stairs they heard a door slam. "NICK! MONIQUE! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!" Their foster dad, Todd, yelled.

Nudge whimpered quietly, but Fang stood up and walked over to the door quickly. He locked it and then shoved the desk chair under the door nob.

"Nudge, under the bed," Fang ordered as he heard thundering footsteps coming up the stairs. She quickly jumped from her bed and straight under Fang's.

"Behind the box!" Fang whispered before opening the window and throwing their rope of tied sheets out. He tied the other half to the bars of his bed the then dove into the closet burying himself in a pile of clothes.

"Open the damn door!" yelled Todd.

"Shh.." breathed out Fang as Todd began to pound on the door. 30 seconds of pounding and they heard the distinct crack of the door breaking. Another second later the chair flew away from the door as it slammed open.

"Where the fuck are you two?" he yelled. He threw their blankets off the beds and then spotted the sheets hanging out of the window. "Damn it you piece of shit kids. You two better fucking show yourselves! Running to that dumb ass case worker was a big mistake! You lost me my checks!"

Fang rolled his eyes slightly. Leave it to Todd to only care about the fact that he wouldn't get his monthly check for keeping him and Nudge. Fang edged his cell phone out of his pocket and hit speed dial one.

"Hello?"

"I know you two didn't climb out of the damn window! I know you're somewhere in the house!"

"Nick? Is that Todd? Are you alright?" Their case worker, Nancy's, voice came out of his phone quietly. "I'm on my way, Nick. Keep Monique safe! Stay on the phone with me, honey!"

Todd stomped out of the bedroom and they heard him storming threw the house.

"Nancy?" Fang said quietly into his phone. "Yeah, we're OK. We're hiding." There was a quick pause as Nancy's frantic voice came out of the phone. "I'm going to try and get her out now, Nancy. I can't wait for you to get here." Pause. "Yeah, well ten minutes isn't going to do it. If you don't see us at the park get here, but I'm getting us out now." He shut his phone and ended the call. He stuck his head out of the pile of clothes. He could hear Todd down in the basement slamming things around. He climbed out of the closet and closed the door softly placing the chair under the handle again.

"Come out, Nudge," he whispered. He tossed her a backpack after she crawled out and then started shoving his clothes and few valuable things he owned into his book bag.

"Ready?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," she said, tears streaking her face.

"It's alright. We're getting out of here." He grabbed his pocket knife out of his pocket and opened it.

"Window or door?" Nudge asked. She was being way more quiet then he was used to and it tore him apart to know how scared she was.

"Your ankle is still kind of raw from last time," he said. "We have to chance the door." Nudge nodded pulling her box of valuable things out of the closet and shoving it into her bag with her clothes. "Do you have everything?" Nudge nodded looking around the room quickly.

"Let's go.." she muttered.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Nudge screamed as Fang pushed her behind him.

"You stupid little kids," Todd said walking into the room. Fang lifted the knife and backed up pushing Nudge towards the window.

"Leave us alone, Todd. We're leaving!"

"The hell you are! You little ass holes aren't going anywhere!"

Todd lunged forward, and punched Fang, grabbing for a shaking Nudge.

"Ah!" she cried out as Todd's fist collided with her cheek. Fang slashed at his arm and he yelped. Todd stepped back and looked down at the deep gash on his arm.

"You bastard!"

"We. Are. Leaving." Nudge clutched the back of Fang's jacket as he circled around Todd. They backed out of the room with Todd watching them with angry eyes. They were half way down the stairs when they heard the sirens.

"Fuckers!" they heard Todd yell from upstairs.

"Oh, no!" Nudge cried.

"Run!" he yelled and the two scrambled down the stairs and through the front door. "Go, go, go!" Fang urged her as they ran down the street, past the cop cars and into the park. Fang pulled Nudge into the trees on the outskirts of the park and they crouched down.

"Nudge, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," she said gasping for breath. Fang took off his coat and wrapped it around her. "Keep warm," he told her as he pulled out his phone and dialed Nancy's number. She answered on the first ring.

"We're in the park," he said and then closed the phone.

Nudge was shivering violently and Fang wrapped his arm around her. "It's OK, it's OK... We're safe now. Nancy will be here in a minute and then I'll get you somewhere warm. I'll take you where ever you want to go to eat too. And then hot chocolate, and ice cream, and we'll get a movie or something. Whatever you want, sweetie," he told her, talking to try and calm Nudge down. He saw a car circling the block and he stood up, sighing in relief.

"There's Nancy," he said helping Nudge up. They walked out of the shelter of the trees and made their way to the car.

Nancy jumped out as they approached her car and gasped when she saw them.

"Oh, my goodness! Are you two alright!" she cupped their cheeks in her hands and closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry you two had to go through that. The police arrested Todd and picked up Janice at work. They're both in jail now."

Fang stepped back from Nancy and Nudge stepped away a minute later.

"Where are we going now?" Fang asked in an emotionless voice as they climbed into the backseat of her car.

"I have a very good friend who is willing to take you two in. She has two daughters of her own, but she also has three foster children who have been in her care for years now. She's a very good women and I'm positive that you two will love her."

"Where does she live?" Nudge asked.

"A few towns over. It's about a three hour drive, so you can either stay at my house tonight and I'll drive you out in the morning, or I can drive you straight out there tonight. What do you guys want to do?"

Fang looked over at Nudge. "I promised her that I'd take her to her favorite restaurant, and then get her ice cream and a movie for us to watch. Can we stay here tonight?"

"Of course. Where do we want to go to eat?"

Fang hesitated. "Actually... It's a me and Nudge kind of thing. We do this every week that we can..."

"I understand. Do you have your wallet and license and everything else you need to go out?"

"Yeah. It's in my pocket."

"Alright well, you can take my car for a while, but I'd like you to be back by ten alright? You two have a big day tomorrow," Nancy said as she turned the corner and pulled into her driveway.

"Thank you, Nancy!" Nudge said with a smile.

"Not a problem, Monique. I'll see you two at ten, alright? I'll get you guys rooms ready while you're gone," she told them as she exited the car. Fang climbed into the drivers seat and Nudge went into the passengers side.

Fang backed out of the driveway and drove downtown. "Where are we headed?" he asked her.

"J's?" she asked grinning at him. They went there every week. He'd been taking her to eat here for as long as he'd been in foster care.

Nudge had been in foster care since she was 4. She came from some bad circumstances. A father in jail, a mother who couldn't kick a habit, and who couldn't take care of her. Fang went into the states care a year after Nudge. He was 8. He came from a crappy back round too, the only difference was that Fang's dad was dead and his mom just didn't want him. Said he caused to much stress in her life. So he got thrown into the foster care system. The first home he ended up in was one that Nudge was in. She was 5 and he was 8. He was the first person she had attached herself to since she was taken from her family. And since then, when they took one out of a home the other went too. Fang looked out for her, he kept her safe. And Nudge looked up to him. He was a brother and a father all in one.

"JJ's it is," he said and he turned the car around and headed to the restaurant. They walked in and Nudge's face lit up at the smell of her favorite Mexican restaurant.

"_Hola,ninos!_" The greeter, Carlos, said when they walked in.

"_Hola,_ Carlos! Umm... Wait, I've been practicing... _Como esta- estas?" _Nudge asked proudly.

"_Muy bien, muchacha, y tu?"_

She paused and opened her mouth slightly. "Um.. I don't think I practiced enough," she said as Fang and Carlos laughed.

"No, you're doing fine. Very good. Just keep practicing." He walked with them and sat them down at their table. "The usual?" he asked.

"_Si, senor_!" Nudge yelled.

"That doesn't count," Fang told her as Carlos walked away laughing. "You've been able to say that since you were 6!"

"Still counts!" she said in a sing song voice.

"OK, Nudge." He watched her trace the pictures on their table for a few minutes. "What do you think about heading to the new place tonight?"

She kept tracing pictures for a moment before saying, "I'm nervous."

"Me too."

"But if you think it'll be better to get it over with then I don't care, really."

Carlos brought them their food and quickly moved to help some new arrivals.

"I want to do whatever you're ready for, kid."

"I think I just want to get it out of the way..." She shoved her fajita into her mouth and they were silent until Fang got up to pay the check.

"Let's go tonight, Fang."

"Alright, sweetie." They walked into the parking lot and drove back to Nancy's house. Walking in they found Nancy sitting on the couch.

"Will you take us tonight?" Fang asked.

"We want to go now," Nudge added. Nancy looked them over.

She nodded once. "Let's go then."


	2. They're Here

**Some serious things happen in this chapter. Some of these things are very close to my heart having had a friend who experienced them.**

** I hope you guys are liking this story so far. I only got one review so I'm not sure if you do or not. I want to get 10 reviews before I update again. So please review!**

Three hours later Nancy pulled into the driveway of a nice looking two story house.

Nudge wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans. Fang touched the bruise on her cheek softly.

"Are you alright, Nudge?"

"Just nervous," she told him.

"Does it hurt?" She shook her head.

"Are you two ready? They nodded getting out of the car. Nancy helped them with their bags and then walked up the the porch, and rang the doorbell.

A Hispanic looking woman opened the door and smiled at them.

"Hey Val!" Nancy said happily. "These are the kids. Nick and Monique. Or Nudge and Fang. This is Dr. Martinez."

"It's nice to meet you both," she said holding her hand out for them to shake. They both shook her hand quickly.

"Do you want to come in for a while, Nancy?"

"I wish I could. But it's getting late and I have a long drive home. But I'll call in the morning, alright kids?"

"Ok, Nancy. Thanks for bringing us."

"No problem, Nick. You two sleep well," she said hugging them both. "I'll see you later, Val."

"Bye, Nancy!" They watched her get into her car and drive down the street. "Come on in guys. My kids are upstairs." She led them into the house closing the door behind them. They set their bags down on the floor as she walked into the hallway.

"Family meeting!" Dr. Martinez yelled up the stairs. "We've got new family members here!"

"Fresh meat!" They heard a male voice yell followed by several very different laughs. There was a soft rumble as several kids came bounding down the stairs.

"Nick- I mean, Fang, Nudge, these are my kids. This is Iggy, who had better watch it with the 'fresh meat' comments," she motioned to a tall strawberry blonde boy, "Angel and Gazzy," she motioned to the two youngest children, "Ella," she pointed to the girl who looked just like her, "And this is their friend Dylan." She watched the stairs for a moment before looking at the kids.

"Where's Max?" she asked.

"She said that she's getting in the shower," Angel told her smiling. "It's nice to meet you!"

Nudge grinned up at Fang. "You too." He smiled at the little blonde girl.

Dr. Martinez sighed. "She's going to have to come down sooner or later... Well, let's go sit down in the kitchen. We have some things to discuss. Like rooms!" She ushered Nudge and Fang into the kitchen, her kids following behind them.

Max cranked the nob on the shower, the room beginning to steam up as she stripped down. She stepped into the shower and closed the curtain. She sat down in the tub and let the scaling water run over her. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes.

More kids.. More people for her Mom to pay more attention too. She felt guilty for thinking it; she loved all the kids in her house. Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy were like family to her. No, they _were_ family. She didn't understand why she was acting like this.

_I should be proud of Mom_... she thought. _Not everyone could do what she does_.

But no matter what she told herself, she just couldn't stop acting like this. She was angry so much of the time. She was on edge, and she was snapping out on everyone for almost anything they said. She couldn't take much of a joke the last few weeks either. Not since Jeb had showed up.

Jeb was her father. Or sperm donor as she often referred to him. He had left when she was a year old, abandoning Max and her mother and then choosing to make few guest appearances throughout the years. His most recent visit had been a month ago. Max felt anger rise up in her chest at the thought of it. He wanted her to move in with him once she turned 18. After everything he had put her family threw he wanted her forgiveness.

"Well, it's not going to freaking happen..." she muttered to herself. She tilted her head back wondering who the new kids were going to be. Probably young, most of them were. She sighed and opened her eyes. She felt like she just couldn't get away. Like there was all this horrible energy welling up inside of her dying to get out. She looked down at her shoulder and saw the thin white lines from the past. No one noticed her scars. Not unless they knew they were there; which no one did.

_It isn't worth it, Max_.. She thought to herself. But she opened the shower curtain a few inches and grabbed a bobby pin off the sink anyway. She bent it straight, and bit the end to expose the sharp metal. She ran it over her finger a few times.

_Don't do it. You said you weren't going to do it again._ And then she thought of Jeb. Of how hard her mom had been on her the past few weeks. Thought of how scared she was to be leaving high school this year. About being alone all the time.

_You don't need to do it, Max. You're strong._

She closed her eyes again before standing up and washing her hair. She turned the water off and stepped out of the tub. She looked down at the bobby pin in her hand before throwing it in the garbage. She didn't need it. As she got dressed the doorbell rang. They were here. She brushed her hair, and looked into the mirror.

She took a deep breath before she walked out of the bathroom. She couldn't hide in the shower forever. It was time to face life again.


	3. She Hits

**Thanks for the reviews! I've had some serious insomnia the last few nights, so I'm thinking I'm inspired... ;) Look for that soon! Lol. And for that reason, even if I don't get the 10 likes I wanted for the next chapter, I'm going to update what I write while I'm not sleeping.. **

**But 15 reviews before the 4****th**** chapter would be great guys!**

Max walked down the steps slowly. She heard her Mom's voice coming from the kitchen, so she stuck her head in the door way.

"Hey.." she said slowly looking around at her family.

"About time you got down here, Maximum. I told you all that Nudge and Fang were coming. Why couldn't you wait to get a shower?"

"Because I wanted to be nice and clean, Mom," she said sarcasticly.

"Later, Max. This is Fang and Nudge," she said gesturing to the girl and guy sitting next to her.

"Hi," the girl said waving slightly. She was a cute kid, Max had to admit. Probably 14 or so. She was African American, with beautiful brown curly hair, and bright eyes.

"Hi, I'm Max."

"I'm Nudge."

"It's nice to meet you." She smiled at Nudge, and then looked over at the guy sitting next to her. He was a good looking guy. He had brownish black shaggy hair. Tan skin and eyes so dark they looked like they held all the world's mysteries. Their eyes locked for a moment and she couldn't help but think that he was sizing her up, just as she was doing to him.

"Fang," he said.

"Hey."

"We were just talking about the rooming situation. We have 7 bedrooms and there are 8 of us now. So we're going to have to double up a bit."

"Nudge and me can share," Fang said looking away and standing up.

"Well, I was thinking that two of the girls could share. Nudge and Ella are about the same age. It makes more sense that way, Fang."

"No. I take care of her. We can share."

"Fang, you don't have to worry about her here. She's safe. I promise," Dr. Martinez said watching him as he walked to Nudge's side.

"I said no."

"Fang.." Dr. Martinez said wearily.

"Dr. Martinez?" Nudge said standing up next to Fang. "Really. Fang and I always share. It's not a big deal. I'll be happier knowing Fang is with me."

Dr. Martinez looked at them for a minute. "For tonight, but in the morning we're going to get new furniture for your rooms. Ella and you can share the back bedroom. It's the biggest one in the house. And then I think we should be good. Fang can have the little room upstairs..."

"Mom?" Max asked.

"Yes, Max?"

"I have the spare room downstairs. It's bigger then the one upstairs. I wouldn't mind sharing the basement..."

"Oh! I always forget that there are two rooms down there. You wouldn't mind if Fang had the spare downstairs? If you'd rather I had Ella take that one, and put Fang next to Iggy I can do that, but I'd like to try and keep the same ages together. Less arguing that way. But we'd need to move your desk and things out of the spare room."

"I'm fine with it. But it's up to him.."

Fang looked at her questioningly. "I'd rather stay with Nudge.."

"Fang," Nudge whispered. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"You'll only be a few stairs away from her Fang. The basement is down the hall through the door on the right. We can put Nudge's room down the hall the last room on the left. Plus she'll be right next to Iggy's room. I promise you she will be safe."

"Nudge?" he asked.

"I want to do it, Fang. You should have your own room. It'll be an adventure."

"OK. If she's OK with it then so am I."

"Good," Dr. Martinez said smiling softly. "Our first compromise as a new family!"

The kids laughed. Max walked the rest of the way into the kitchen, and sat down in Fang's vacant chair.

"Dylan don't you have to get home? It's almost 11," Max said not looking at him.

"Crap. Yeah, I should. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Thanks for dinner Dr. M. I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"Bye!" They all called as he ran out of the kitchen.

"Alright," Dr. Martinez said, looking around the kitchen table. "I think bed would be a good idea now guys. We have a busy day tomorrow. So Angel, Gazzy, bed now please. Ella, Nudge, You have about ten minutes. Max, Fang, and Iggy you guys have til midnight. Then I want you in bed. Nudge, Fang, I can either set up the pullout couch or you can camp out of someones floor."

"I'll be good on the floor, Dr. Martinez," Fang said quickly. "Nudge can have the couch."

"Nudge, do you wanna play a game or something before we go to sleep? Plus you still have to change into your pajamas," Ella said standing up and stretching.

"Can I, Fang?" Nudge asked looking excited.

"Whatever you want, kid," he said ruffling her hair.

"Hey!" she said ducking. She hugged him tightly. "I'll see you in a bit! Love you!" Ella ran up the stairs with Nudge on her heels; Fang watched her with a small smile playing on her lips.

"She'll be alright, Fang. I promise," Dr. Martinez told him.

"I know," he said.

"Alright guys, let's get you two to bed!"

"Mom!" Angel and Gazzy complained as she walked them out of the door. Fang stood there looking at Max and Iggy.

"So how old are you?" Iggy asked looking over Fang's shoulder.

"Be 18 next week," He said sitting back down at the table.

"Sweet."

"How old are you guys?"

"I'll be 18 in January. Max-"

"Can speak for herself," she said quickly. She glanced at Iggy. "Sorry, Ig. Spaz moment.."

"Don't worry about it," he said shrugging.

"I'll be 18 in a month.." she told Fang looking down.

He nodded and looked around the kitchen. "You guys have a nice house it looks like.."

"Thanks... So, this is seeming pretty awkward right now. How about a movie to break the ice?" Iggy asked.

"Cool," Fang said nodding.

"Alright," Max said smiling softly. They stood up and Max started towards the hallway. "Basement, Ig, 3 o'clock."

"Got ya," he said sidestepping a chair and beginning to follow her.

"We aren't watching it until 3?" Fang questioned.

"Nah, man. We're going to the basement now. Three o'clock is the direction I need to go to avoid the chairs and get there without tripping." Fang looked at Max, confused. "I'm blind, dude."

His eyes locked on Iggy. He didn't look any different then any of the other kids. "Oh."

"It's cool, dude. If you've got a question ask it," he told Fang as he followed close behind Max. Fang stood up slowly, following them down the hallway.

"No. I'm good. Just didn't realize."

"That's because Iggy kicks ass," Max said looking over her shoulder at Iggy and grinning.

"Damn right!" he said proudly.

Fang watched them interact with interest. Out of all the foster homes he'd been in, he'd never seen kids this close. Other than Nudge and him that is.

"How long have you been here, Iggy?" he asked.

"Since I was 10," he said just as Max said, "Steps, Ig."

"That's a long time.."

"Max, I know where the stairs are, dork. And yeah. I've been pretty lucky with foster homes. This was my third one."

"Wow."

"So what movie?" Max asked opening one of the three doors Fang could see in the basement.

"The Women In Black," Iggy suggested. "I heard it was pretty good."

Fang looked around the room when Max flipped on the lights. It was a decent size room, painted a deep red. She had dark brown furniture, and a black bedspread.

"Alright. Chill on the bed, and I'll pop the movie in," Max said walking over the the TV. She picked up a movie off the shelf and put it in. Hitting play she turned around and jumped on the bed, settling in between Fang and Iggy.

"Fang? Fair warning. She hits during these kind of movies."


	4. House Rules

**Thanks for your reviews guys! They make me smile! =) Can I get 20 before the next chapter? Please? Nothing big happens here I don't think. But I needed it here to work into the next chapter...**

**P.S. I keep forgetting the disclaimer so here it is for the whole story. I do not own.. Even though I wish I did.. All the characters, besides my own, belong to James Paterson.**

Two hours and six punches later Iggy was upstairs in bed and Max and Fang were laying on her bed looking up at her ceiling. It was weird for Fang, being this close to someone his own age. He found it was easy to talk to Max. Even easier to listen to her. They had been talking about her school, and brothers and sisters for the last few minutes. He found he was smiling more than he normally did with people. He never made friends easily. Or he just didn't want to. What was the point when you were just going to leave once your foster parents got sick of you?

"Why did you guys leave your last home so suddenly?" Max asked quietly, braking the long silence and turning her head to look at him.

"Doesn't matter. It's done," he replied. She noted the difference in his tone automaticly. A minute ago he had been smiling at something she had said, now there was a hard set to his jaw. His face becoming emotionless.

"Ignoring it won't make the problem go away, Fang," she told him, looking back up at the ceiling.

He shrugged, and she felt his arm move the slightest bit as he let on a long breath.

"If you don't want to talk about it, I won't make you."

He snorted, glancing at her. "'_Won't_' make me? What made you think you could?"

She tilted her head to the side, a smile forming on her lips. Fang found himself unravel a bit at the soft, cocky look in her eyes. He watched her lips move as she began to laugh. Shaking the bed slightly as she did so. He realized she had answered him, but he had been to preoccupied to hear what she said.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"You heard me!" she said still smiling.

"No. I really didn't."

"I said that I can be very persuasive when I want to be. I could even make you roll off the bed if I wanted to!"

"Sure," he said the corners of his mouth twitching as he tried not to laugh at her. Suddenly she sat up and pushed him solidly to the floor.

"What the hell was that!" he exclaimed.

"I told you I could get you to roll off the bed onto the floor!" She told him laughing.

"Oh, so _that's _how it's gonna be? Well, guess what?" He reached toward her where she was still laughing on the the bed and grabbed her wrist with one hand, wrapping his other arm around her waist as he pulled her down off the bad and knocked her to the floor with him. She shrieked as she fell, landing half on top of him.

"Fang!"

His grin was lopsided as he looked at her laughing. She was once again struck by the depth of his eyes. He held the contact for a good minute before she squirmed under his gaze and looked away.

"I'm gonna get you back for that," she told him as they heard the basement door at the top of the steps open. "Oh, crap. That'll be Mom..."

A minute later her bedroom door creaked open and Dr. Martinez stuck her head in.

"It is 2:30 in the-" She started, before looking closely at the position they were in. Fang looked from his arm which was still wrapped around her waist, to her hands that were braced on his chest.

He pulled his arm to his side at the same moment she retracted her hands. She scooted off of his leg and leaned against her bed.

"Sorry, Mom... We were watching a movie and then we started talking.."

Dr. Martinez raised her eyebrows at the pair and walked the rest of the way into the room.

"Maybe now would be a good time to let you, Fang, know about the house rules, and remind you, Max, about them."

"Mom!" Max groaned. "So not needed!"

"Well, I disagree. Rule one: No boys in the girls' room after the curfew I give you. Same goes for girls in the boys' rooms. Rule two: No sex. Rule three: No lying. Rule four: Watch your mouth. We have kids in the house. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Fang said scooting farther away.

"Mom, it wasn't what it looked like. I pushed Fang off my bed and then he grabbed me and knocked me off too. It wasn't a big deal."

She raised her eyebrows again and looked at Fang. She seemed like she didn't know whether to believe her daughter or not.

"Honestly, Dr. Martinez. We were messing around. You just walked in at a bad time."

"Alright. Well, it's time to go to sleep," she said. "Goodnight. Love you."

"Love you too, Mom.."

"Night."

She turned around walking out of Max's room leaving the door open as she went. They sat there looking at each other for a moment.

"Sorry about my Mom. She's been like that the last few weeks..."

"No problem. I should go upstairs anyway."

"Do you know where the front room is?"

"I'll find it." He stood up and made his way to the door. He pulled the door closed as he walked out. He heard Max whisper, "Goodnight, Fang", just before the door clicked shut.

"Goodnight.." He said standing outside her door for a minute. He started walking up the stairs, but turned around and walked back towards the three doors. He opened the one next to Max's room. It was a small bathroom. The walls were painted a light blue, and it had dark brown trimming. Fang could see soap, shampoo, and conditioner in the tub, and what must have been Max's tooth brush and make up on the sink. He closed the door softly, moving on to the next one. He pushed the door open and looked around for a light switch. He flipped on the lights, and looked around the room. It was the same size as Max's. Bigger than any room he had ever had. The walls were dark blue, and there was a deep brown desk and chair in the corner. He stepped into the room walking over to the desk. There was a sketchbook sitting open, so he picked it up and looked at it. There was a picture of the house sketched on the first page. The next was a portrait of Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy. The details in the pictures were impeccable. Shaded beautifully, no erase marks visible on the pages. He heard someone at the door behind him but he didn't turn around.

"These are good," he said quietly flipping farther through the book.

"How did you know I was here? Never mind. Thanks.."

He set the book down on the desk gently and then turned walking over to Max. "Goodnight."

"Night..." she said as she watched him go up the stairs.

Fang traced his steps into the kitchen. He walked through the doorway into what looked like a dining room. He walked through another door, one off the dining room, and saw a couch bed in the middle of the floor. He saw Nudge laying on the couch with her eyes closed and he quickly stepped out of his jeans, leaving him in his boxers and tee shirt.

"Are you asleep?" he whispered.

"I was until I heard Dr. Martinez come down the stairs. What was that yell a few minutes ago?"

"Max fell off her bed," he said with a smirk.

"Really? I bet that hurt," she said scooting over on the bed. "We can share the bed, Fang. It's huge!" And it was. It was about the size of a queen sized mattress.

"Alright. Hit the hay, Nudge. I'll see you in the morning."

"OK, Fang. Night! I love you!" She smiled and reached up, hugging him before she turned back over and closed her eyes. He got in bed and turned on his side.

"Goodnight, Nudge. Love you, too."


	5. Rain Storms

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone! They really make me smile after a hard day at school and work. =)**

Fang couldn't sleep. He laid awake for 10 minutes before sitting up and sliding off the couch. He found his way to the kitchen and paused before opening the fridge and finding a Coke. He walked through the house silently, looking at the rooms. He found Iggy's room, across the hall from the door leading to the basement. Next to it was a room almost empty, except for a few boxes in the corner. He assumed this was to be Nudge's room. He walked up the stairs; the first room off the stairs must have been Dr. Martinez's seeing as it was the only door closed. He found Angel, Gazzy, and Ella's rooms consecutively down the hall, and at the end of the hall was another bathroom. He walked back down the stairs, and was on his way back into the front room when he noticed another door off the kitchen. A light was flickering behind the curtain. He popped the top on his Coke and headed for the door. He pulled back the blinds and saw Max sitting in a chair against the porch. From this angle he could see that her eyes were closed, she had the sketch book laying on her lap. She had changed into pajama pants and a tank top, and Fang could see goosebumps on her arms through the window. He quickly walked back into the front room, picked up an extra blanket off the couch, and made his way back into the kitchen. He opened the door quietly slipping out onto the porch. She shivered in the cool August air as he draped the blanket over her.

"Mom?" she muttered her eyes opening as he sat down in the chair next to her.

"Not really."

She jumped, her eyes looking around wildly until she saw him.

"Oh. Hey what are you doing up?" He shrugged. She sat up in the chair and he saw a slight blush going across her cheeks when her eyes focused on him.

"Problem?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"No.. Nothing," she said averting her eyes. He looked down at himself trying to figure out why she was blushing.

"Oh," he said quietly, realizing he was in his boxers still. "Could be worse," he said lightly, trying to make her more comfortable. "I could not have a shirt on."

His words did what they wanted them to and she cracked a smile. Seeming at ease now, knowing that he wasn't embarrassed.

"So, why are you up?"

"No reason," she said. "I like the night. I do my best drawing at night." She held up her sketch book as if to confirm her statement. He noted the dark circles under her eyes; he hadn't noticed them earlier.

He nodded, looking out over their back yard. "Did the light wake you?" He shook his head, still not looking at her. "Then why are you awake?"

"Not tired."

"Oh.." She looked around for a minute. "Honestly? I think I have insomnia. I haven't slept very well in the last few weeks."

His looked over at her, confused as to why she told him that. "Oh."

She nodded biting her lip. It made him feel better knowing that she seemed to be almost as awkward with conversation as he was.

He sighed slightly. "Nudge has nightmares sometimes. It's easier to wake her up when I'm all the way awake." He looked at his watch. "She always has them around 3 A.M. That's why I'm still up."

She stared at him for minute before picking up her cell phone and checking the time.

"It's almost three."

"I know. But you looked cold."

She glanced down at the blanket before smiling at him. "Thanks."

"No problem. I should go," he said standing up. He walked over to the door opening it a little. He turned and looked at her for a minute. "How long are you going to be up for?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. Most of the time I'm up till 3:30 or four.. I just depends."

"Can I come back and sit with you for a while if you're still awake?"

Her smile got bigger and she nodded. "Yeah." He nodded again, and walked into the house closing the door softly behind him. He moved into the front room silently and sat back down on the bed. He glanced at his watch again.

**3:01**

If she was going to have one tonight it would be starting soon. He sat watching her for a few minutes. Five minutes later he saw her begin to move. She turned towards him, she eyebrows creased. Her mouth opened and closed. He leaned toward her resting his weight on his elbow.

"Sshhh," he whispered soothingly. "You're OK, kiddo. I'm right here." She whimpered and he smoothed the hair on her neck. "It's alright," he whispered again. She sighed in her sleep. Her head tilting before a small smile came across her lips. He smiled, glad that she seemed to have avoided the nightmare for the night. He sat with her for another ten minutes before placing a kiss on her head and standing up.

"Love you," he whispered walking towards the kitchen.

He stopped abruptly when he saw Max standing in the doorway.

"That was sweet," she said quietly, turning around and walking in to the kitchen. He followed her into the kitchen and out the door. They sat down on the chairs, Fang looking over the yard again and Max looking between him and the yard.

"What are you looking at?" She asked a few minutes later. He shrugged. "You shrug to much," she told him. He looked over at her smirking.

"Maybe I just don't have much to say."

"Everyone has something to say," she responded. They saw lightning strike in the distance and a few seconds later thunder rumbled.

"Fine. What am I looking at? Nothing and everything. I don't get the chance to sit and enjoy the scenery very often."

"Oh," she said. "It's nothing special.."

"Yes, it is."

Rain began to fall, and Fang sighed, closing his eyes.

"You're right," Max said a few minutes later.

"Hmm?"

"It is beautiful. I never thought about it like that." He nodded a small smile forming on his lips.

"We should go in," he told her a while later. She looked at her phone.

"You're probably right. It's really late."

"Or early. Come on.." He stood up and offered her his hand to pull her up. They walked into the house together, Max locking the door behind them.

"Thanks for sitting with me," she said when they got to the front room.

"Thanks for letting me," he responded.

"Goodnight.."

"Night," he whispered watching her go towards the basement stairs.


	6. Friends

** Thanks again for the reviews guys! Do me a favor? 30 reviews? It would make my day! Hope you're all liking this so far!**

Max hated shopping. Nothing good ever came out of standing in a store for two hours. It was furniture.. How hard was it to pick of a bed set and sheets?

"Nudge... We've been here for two _hours_. There's only so much you can look at.." Fang said staring at the girl.

"But there's just so much to choose from!" She said running over to Ella and Angel. " Did you guys see this set?" She asked happily showing them the pink, purple, and orange bed spread set. He heard Max groan from behind him and turned around to see her fall back onto one of the display beds.

"I don't think you're supposed to lay on those," he said with a smirk.

"I'm not worried about it," she told him. He looked around to make sure Nudge was alright. He smiled watching her talk quickly with Angel and Ella. He frowned suddenly.

"Your Mom is coming.."

She got up quickly.

"You two alright?" Dr. Martinez asked looking at the two teenagers.

"Yeah."

"Actually, Mom..." Max started looking at Fang. "Can we go and look around? I mean, Fang already picked his stuff out and it's kinda boring."

"Well.." she said looking back at the three young girls. "I suppose. Stay out of trouble though, alright?"

"We will. But I'd suggest you go have a look at Gazzy and Ig. They're looking pretty suspicious over there.." They turned around and saw Gazzy flipping a switch on the wall.

"Zhypher Martinez!" She said loudly walking towards her two "sons" quickly.

Fang cracked a smile as Max laughed. "They have your last name?"

She nodded. "Mom legally adopted them last year. They've been with us since Gazzy was about four and Angel was only six months old. So do you wanna go have a look around, or...?" she questioned.

He looked over at Nudge.

He nodded, walking over to Nudge quickly.

"Hey, I'm gonna go with Max. Do you need anything before I go?"

"Nope!" Nudge told him happily. "Isn't this fun, Fang?"

He chuckled, ruffling her hair slightly. "Be good for Dr. Martinez, OK?"

"Alright!" She turned back to Ella as Angel and they began to discuss the pros and cons of pink vs. blue sheets.

He turned around with a smirk on his face. Walking out of the store with Max, he looked around the mall.

"Where do you wanna go?" she asked pausing by a bench.

"Max!" A voice cried out from behind them. They turned to see Gazzy running after them waving something over his head. "Mom says to get Fang some new clothes and stuff. She said him and Nudge don't have enough clothes."

"OK. Is she taking Nudge?" Max asked taking the credit card from him and putting it in her pocket.

"Yep."

"OK. Tell Mom we'll meet you guys in a few hours. At the food court, OK?"

"OK, Max. See you later!" He ran back towards the furniture store and was out of sight a minute later.

"Energetic kid," Fang said. Max nodded grinning.

"He's a good kid. Been through a lot."

Fang nodded. Most kids in foster care had been. "What happened?" he asked beginning to walk towards the center of the mall with Max.

"Their parents were druggies. Gasser was abused, and Angel had Plagiocephaly. It means that the back of her head was flat from being left in the crib for so long. They were both malnourished. Gazzy never talked, he was afraid to. He was about four at the time, but he'd protect Angel no matter what. When DCFS took them from their home their parents were so high and drunk they didn't even know what was going on. Gazzy fought the people from the agency tooth and nail. Wouldn't let them near Angel until a Cop came in the room and told him they weren't going to hurt her. They've been with us ever sense. Do you shop at Hot Topic?" She asked randomly pausing in front of the store.

"Try Salvation Army."

She smiled at him widely. "I think you're going to like it in here."

He smiled slightly at her enthusiasm. "They seem like they've gotten over it," he told her a few minutes later, looking through shirt racks.

"They have. Angel doesn't remember anything. She was to young. And Gazzy's blocked most of it out, I think. He still has nightmares sometimes though."

"Speaking of nightmares. Don't mention that you know to Nudge, OK? She gets embarrassed."

"I won't," she told him walking over to the shoes. "What size do you wear?"

"10s."

"Dang. Bigfoot!" Fang ginned at her. It was so easy to loosen up with her. She didn't seem like the kind of person to pry when he didn't want to talk, but in the 12 odd hours that he had known her, she had weaseled more information out of him about himself than most people got in years. Oddly enough he liked the fact that she could do that to him. Make him smile and talk.

He walked over to where she was looking at shoes. "That's all you're gonna get?" she asked motioning to the three shirts and two pairs of jeans in his arms. "Go get some more. I guarantee that Mom is going to have Nudge loaded down with stuff."

"I don't need much," he said. She shook her head at him handing him a pair of converse and a pair of skating shoes.

"Those OK?" She asked walking over to the hoodies.

"Yeah, actually." He probably would have picked those out anyway.

"How about this hoodie?"

_"How about this hoodie?"_ A voice mocked behind her. Max froze a steely look coming over her face. She looked kind of frighting.

"Go away, Lissa," she growled. Fang turned away from Max slowly his eyes landing on a short red haired girl, wearing a lot of make up and a little bit of clothing. The little clothing that she had on was a short skirt and a tight tank top that revealed a pierced navel.

"Make me, bitch," the girl- Lissa- shot back, her two friends laughed next to her.

Max dropped the hoodie on the floor and stepped towards her; her fists clenched as her nails dug into the palms of her hands.

Fang's eyes traveled between Max and this girl. He shuffled his clothes and shoe boxes into one arm, stepping forward and putting his hand on Max's shoulder. She didn't move as she stared down the girl. It seemed like she didn't register that he was touching her.

"Well. Who are you?" Lissa asked her attention turning to Fang, She batted her eyes at him, her smile sickeningly sweet.

Max growled again. And Fang felt her step forward. He barley kept his hand on her shoulder.

"Go. Away."

"And why would I do that when there's a hot guy in front of me, _dying_ for my attention?" She flipped her hair over her shoulder, her eyes never leaving Fang.

Fang glared at her. Her gaze faltered for a moment before she stepped a little closed to Max and Fang. "Wouldn't want you to have to associate with the reject squad. Max snarled lunging towards the girl. Fang dropped his stuff and grabbed her around the waist pulling Max towards him and away from Lissa who had begun to squeal.

"Let. Me. GO!" She yelled. Fang shook his head.

"Not letting you get into trouble. Get the fuck away from us, pshyco," he said glaring at Lissa again as Max continued to struggle against him. He tightened his grip on her wait and hauled her backwards.

"Do we have a problem here?" A bored looking employee asked walking out of the back room.

"You're crazy!" Lissa yelled running from the store with her friends following behind her.

"We just need to check out," Fang said slowly letting go of her. He lent down, picking his stuff up, and scooping up the hoodie Max had dropped. She handed Fang the card out of her pocket and walked out of the store. Fang threw his stuff on the counter and handed the guy the card. A few minutes later Fang walked out of the store looking around for Max.

He found her siting at a little table an untouched Pretzel and cheese sitting in front of her. She took a sip out of the cup she was holding, not glancing up as Fang sat down with her. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Fang cleared his throat.

"What happened back there?"

"She's a bitch."

"Strangely enough I got that. Why WW III?"

"She calls Iggy names because he's blind. She told everyone my brothers and sisters are screwed up wack jobs because of what's happened to them."

Fang shook his head. "You shouldn't let her rial you up."

"She insulted my family, Fang."

He looked at her for a moment. He would be the same way if someone said something about Nudge.

"I get it. But I had to stop you. I get the feeling you would have clawed her eyes out."

"Damn right," she said proudly. She broke off a piece of the pretzel and dipped it before pushing it towards Fang. "Have some.." Fang broke off a piece and ate it.

"S'good," he mumbled. He coughed loudly as he swallowed the bite. She pushed her drink over silently.

He took a big drink appreciatively. "Thanks, by the way.."

"For..?"

"Stopping me from punching her. I can't get into another fight or Mom will kick my butt."

"Another?"

"She was a bitch to Iggy. And then she had a black eye and bloody lip. No clue how it happened. To bad the principle didn't believe me.."

He snorted, taking another bite. "Nice."

She smiled slightly. "But really. Thank you."

He nodded taking another drink of her Coke. "Someone has to keep you out of trouble."

She smiled again. "And someone has to keep you out of her evil tentacles." He laughed.

"Good to know it's someone with a good right hook."

"Ditto." They looked at each other, and then looked down, smiling to themselves as they finished their food.


	7. The Truth Kinda

**Thanks for the reviews guys! They make me smile! =D Well... I just can't seem to get motivated to do my Advanced Comp. homework, so I'm gonna play around on her for a while... =) I'm gonna do a time jump I think. I don't want to waist your time reading 2 filler chapters when I can just start getting to the good stuff! ;D Soooo... 35ish reviews please?**

** 2 Week Time Jump**

Two weeks was a long time to a foster kid. A lot could happen in two weeks. You could find out that the family you were with hated you, or loved you like their own. You could find out they were sending you away again, or that they wanted to keep you there. You could make no friends whatsoever, or you could make the best friend you've ever had. These last two weeks, Fang had experienced the latter of all these situations. And he loved it.

Dr. Martinez was amazing. He couldn't imagine anyone better to be a foster parent. She had let Fang and Nudge have complete control over what they did with their rooms, something that neither of them had ever been allowed to do before. She always told them that they were going to stay with her for as long as they wanted to. That she would make sure of it. She made them breakfast every morning, and they helped cook dinner with the rest of her kids every night. He was happy being a part of her family.

Iggy was a cool guy. Gazzy and him had a knack for blowing things up, but hey, there's one- or two- in every family, right? Fang spent a good amount of time with the two, watching and listening to them when they explained how to build certain kinds of bombs. He had picked up a startling amount of knowledge on the subject.

He still spent a lot of time with Nudge. He was pleased when he realized her nightmares were becoming less frequent, and she was opening up more to Dr. Martinez, Ella, and Angel than he had seen her do with anyone else, besides him. He was happy that the girls all got on so well, and without realizing it, Nudge's new relationships had taken a lot off Fang's shoulders. He didn't have to be a father, brother, friend, and protector anymore; little by little he was realizing this. The two of them had found a new place to eat too; a ten minute walk from their house, and it was almost as good as JJ's. The rest of his time though, he spent with Max.

She was something, that girl.

He laughed with her more than he had with anyone else. He learned something new about her everyday; like the fact that she tapped her nose when she was thinking hard about something. She sang in the shower sometimes. Or the fact that she bit her nails. He loved to listen to her talk. And laugh. They spent hours walking around together, talking. She made him talk about things that he kept in most of the time. She helped him get over his birth parents betrayal; something he hadn't even realized he was angry about. It was easy to talk to her. They stayed up late together most nights, either in his room or her's, or out on the porch. She was a great, great friend. A good person. And he was still trying to figure her out.

She would talk about a lot, but not the things that Fang thought she needed to. Her dad was a subject that she constantly dodge. As were the little lines on her shoulder. She was a hard shell to crack, but Fang had always liked a challenge.

It was a phone call that eventually cracked her open. They were watching T.V. In her room one afternoon, Max laying on the floor and Fang leaning against the bed.

"Max, phone!" Nudge yelled town the basement stairs. Fang reached behind him and grabbed the cordless off her bed, tossing it to her, his eyes still locked on the T.V.

"Thanks. Hello?" she asked still watching the movie. "Hello?" Fang tilted his head and looked over at her. She sat up quickly. "I told you I don't want to talk to you." She stood up and walked through her bathroom door leaving it open a fraction of an inch.

He honestly tried not to listen, but Max was talking so loudly. "I said I wanted you to leave me alone, Jeb! What don't you understand about that? I don't want anything to do with you!"

Fang stood up and walked to the door silently. Nudging it with his foot, giving him a big enough gap to see Max sitting on the edge of the tub with her head in her hand.

She sighed softly. "I don't care what you want. You don't know me." A slight pause. "Don't you _dare_ blame that on me! You left us! I was a baby, Jeb! Damn you!" He watched her wipe her eyes with the back of her hand. "So it was my fault that you weren't ready for a kid? My fault that you ran out on us and never looked back? And no, trying to get custody of me for _two fucking months_, until I turn 18, does _not_ count as looking back! All you want to do is hurt my Mom."

The muffled voice on the phone grew louder, and Max held the phone away from her ear, not looking anywhere but the ground.

He caught bits of what the man was yelling, "_How dare.. Ungrateful.. Bitch.. Mother... Brainwashed... Mine.. Lies.." _Max took a shuddering breath, looking up at the wall. Fang saw tears streaking her cheeks and felt a hot rage fill him.

"I don't care what you say, Jeb. You don't matter to me. You never have," she said before hanging up. She sat still for a moment and Fang was about to push the door open when she threw the phone against the wall. The back popped off and the battery flew across the floor. She slid onto the floor and began to bang her fists on the hard tile floor. She punched at the cabinets and he watched as her hands began to bleed. He pushed the door open and crouched down next to her, placing his hand on her back. She stiffened at the slight contact and looked over at him.

"Go away," she told him hoarsely.

"No."

They looked at each other for a few seconds before she looked down, a sob raking her body. He sat, pulling her against him with his arms around her. Her tears soaked his shirt and she started to shake against him. He held her tightly.

"It's OK," he muttered, stroking her hair. If there was one thing he knew how to do, it was comfort people. She stopped crying a few minutes later, but didn't move away. He didn't know how long they stayed like that, but after a while he realized she was shivering against the cold tile.

"Max?" he said quietly. She didn't answer. She lifted her arm and scratched at her shoulder. "You're freezing. Let's go sit in my room."

She still didn't answer him, just kept scratching at her shoulder. He sighed. A minute later, after a particularly violent shiver, he shifted his arms and lifted her into his lap. He stood up carefully, kicking his door open and walking into his bedroom. He set her on his unmade bed, and she laid back against his pillows. He pushed her feet under the covers, pulling the blankets over her bare legs. Her shorts were great for outside, but in the cool, air conditioned house, she was always cold. Walking back into the bathroom he pulled out some bandages, a wet wash rag, and some cream to clean her knuckles with.

He closed the bathroom door as he walked back into his room. "So that was your dad?" he questioned, sitting down next to her. He already knew the answer. She nodded. "Want to talk?" She paused for a minute watching him as he took one of her hands and rubbed the wet cloth over it. She nodded again, but didn't move to talk. She winced as he applied the cream to her split knuckles. He bandaged her right hand and saw her scratch at her shoulder again.

"Stop that," he said grabbing her hand and beginning to clean it. She winced again, and he blew softly on her hand.

"He left when I was really little," she said a few seconds later. He wrapped her other hand, and then dropped the rag on the floor next to the garbage and the ointment. He sat back against his headboard and waited.

"He comes back every few years, talking about taking custody of me from my mom, and then he leaves again. He came back a month ago with the same old story. Only this time he had lawyers. And they everyone says he has a chance at taking me. And I won't go." She paused, and he turned his head towards her. "I don't even know him. He's only ever made my life hell. He hurts my Mom every time he shows his face. I can't take him anymore!" She scratched her shoulder again. He saw the marks that her nails were leaving and he grabbed her hand.

"Stop that," he said again. He held tightly to her hand. He wasn't stupid; he could put two and two together. The marks on her shoulder hadn't been an accident. She had done those on purpose.

"I can't.."

"Hurting yourself isn't going to help, Max." She looked at him, panic and shock evident on her face. "I'm not dumb, Max. You forget I've been in a lot of foster homes. I've seen it all."

"I don't mean to do it. And I haven't in a long time. But it makes me feel better sometimes."

"But it won't help. You know that, right? Cutting isn't going to make your dad decide not to do this."

"He isn't my dad. I don't have a Dad. They can't make me go with him."

"You won't have to. Anyone can see what an amazing Mom Dr. Martinez is."

"I know. And I know that it's stupid. They aren't going to make me live with someone I barley know, not when I'm a few months from my 18th birthday."

"Exactly."He let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulder, smiling slightly as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I don't know why I let it bother me so much."

"Because you love your Mom." He felt her nod again and then she sighed.

"Thank you, Fang." He nodded this time, feeling her relax even more against him. After a few minutes of quiet, he heard her breathing deepen, and he knew she was sleeping. He smiled, checking his watch. 8:00 P.M. Dinner was in half an hour, but he didn't want to risk waking her. It was rare that she was able to fall asleep this early. Normally she was up late, until the early hours of the morning. Using his free hand he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone; texting with one hand was a pain in the ass.

**Ask Dr. M if you can bring down dinner. M fell asleep.** He texted Nudge. A few seconds later she texted back that she would bring it down in a second.

**Thanks. My room. Be quiet.**

After a few minutes of silence he heard a soft knock on his door and then Nudge pushed the door open. She was holding two plates and she quietly walked over and sat them down on his crowded desk. She pulled two cans of Coke out of her hoodie pockets and then smiled at Fang.

"Thanks," he whispered. She nodded and turned around walking over to the door. "Nudge?" She looked at him over her shoulder.

"That call that Max got earlier? Next time that number calls," he said, "Give me the phone."

"OK. Why though?"

"Just promise me. I'll explain it later."

"OK. I promise, Fang."

"Thanks, hun. Love you."

"Love you too," she said blowing him a kiss and closing the door softly as she left.

Fang looked down at her and felt his stomach churn. He didn't quite understand why, but he felt this insane need to protect the girl sleeping in his arms. She brought out something in him that he had never felt before. It wasn't the same thing he felt with Nudge. Or for any of his other old friends from past foster homes. With her things seemed more.. Real? If that was the right word for it. He didn't know. What he did know, was that the next time that bastard called, Fang was going to be the one he talked to.

It would be a conversation the man would never forget.


	8. Goodnight

** My hands hurt. Not because of typing, but because I'm apparently allergic to the sanitizer we use to wash dishes at my job. And my hands have a weird burn/rash on them that is itchy and burning at the same time. This sucks.**

** Anywho... Thank you for the reviews! Like I've said a million times, they make me really happy! Can we PLEASE get to 40 reviews? PLEASE? **

Max shifted onto her side slightly. She felt something move under her head and her eyes opened slowly. Yawning, she looked around the room and she realized she was in Fang's room, laying on his bed, and apparently, on him. She listened for a minute and then smiled as she heard a snore. He was asleep. She moved her arms above her and stretched, trying not to move to much so she wouldn't wake him. She didn't remember falling asleep, but somehow in the amount of time she had been out for, she had ended up on her side with one of her arms draped across him middle. He, on the other hand, had both his arms around her waist. His arms encircled her and she sighed contently at the warmth radiating off him. She looked up at him for a moment, his face free of the blank look he wore around most people. He looked so much younger when he slept, not like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Closing her eyes again she tried to fall back asleep, with no luck.

She opened her eyes and looked around, still not moving. There were two full plates and two Cokes sitting on his desk. She saw them and her stomach growled at the thought of food. She hadn't eaten since noon, and it had to be getting late.

"If you're hungry we can eat." She jerked looking up at him.

"I thought you were asleep."

He shook his head, looking down at her.

"I would go eat, but.."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "I'm to comfortable to move," she finished, a small smile playing on her lips.

He smirked. "Me too."

Her smile got bigger and she laid her head back down on his chest. He smiled as he felt her sigh happily.

Max's stomach growled again and Fang laughed deeply. "You need to eat."

He loosened his grip on her waist, and she stretched again. Sitting up, Fang turned and set his feet on the floor. He leaned over, reaching for the plates that were sitting on the corner of his desk. He pulled them off the desk and handed them to Max. He reached over again, trying to grab the Cokes. Choosing not to fall off the bed, he stood up and grabbed the Cokes. He sat back down on the bed and she took one of the Cokes before handing him his plate.

She picked up one of her pizza slices and took a bite.

He watched her a minute before taking a bite out of his. "It's cold. Want me to heat it up?" She shook her head as he leaned against the headboard again.

"Cold pizza is better than hot pizza any day." There was a few minutes of comfortable silence as they continued to eat their pizza. That was the great thing about spending time with Fang. Silences were never awkward. They could sit there for hours without saying anything and be perfectly content. Fang cracked open his Coke and chugged it, setting the empty can on his plate and putting it on the floor next to the bed. She finished her food a minute later, but didn't open her drink. She just yawned again and handed him her plate.

"What time is it?" she asked him. Looking at his watch his eyes widened a bit.

"2:30 in the morning."

"Seriously? There's no way I'm still tired. I slept for 6.5 hours!"

"Believe it or not, Max, most people sleep more than 6 hours a night."

"Not this girl. Six is her limit." She stifled another yawn and raised her hand to scratch her shoulder before dropping it. He narrowed his eyes.

"When's the last time you did it?"

She thought about acting like he didn't know what Fang was talking about, but knew he didn't like to be screwed with.

"About three months ago." He nodded.

"Can you tell me why?" She loved him for asking. No one ever noticed, let alone asked. She put up such a good front so much of the time, it was easy to fool people.

"It was a lot of little things," she said softly, a part of her wishing she could lie to him about this. She hated her weakness. "It was Jeb, and some foster kids that were here at the time, my mom, and school, and work and my "friends". I let everything build up until I can't handle it anymore. And then I snap. I'm not proud of it, Fang." She wouldn't look at him; he could tell she felt ashamed.

"Hey," he said. She looked over at him. "Don't look like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm gonna judge you for this. I'm not."

She nodded. "Just come and talk to me from now on. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Why?"

"Why what?" he asked, confused.

"Why don't you want me to do it?"

"Because. You're my friend. I care about what happens to you."

She smiled. "Thanks," she told him leaning against him again. "You don't know how good it is to have someone to talk to."

He put his arm around her again, but didn't say anything for a minute.

"You should try and go back to sleep."

She shrugged. "Probably. Are you going to go up and check on Nudge?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"When's the last time she had one?"

"Wednesday. She's only had three is the last few weeks, but I'd rather be there if she wakes up."

"Yeah.." Still, neither of them moved. He looked at his phone again a while later and saw that it was going on three. Max snored softly, and he grinned. Couldn't sleep, his butt. Dropping his phone on the ground he twisted slowly to get his arm under her legs. He lifted her onto his lap slowly and then stood up quickly, trying not to move her around to much. He walked threw his bathroom door, and then pushed open the the door that connected to her room.

Her bed was still unmade from that morning and he laid her down on the mattress, and pulled the covers over her. He looked down at her, and touched her cheek lightly before whispering, "Goodnight," and walking out of her room silently.

** In The Morning**

Fang woke the next morning to a door slamming and someone yelling. Sitting up groggily he looked around his room before hearing Max throwing things around in her bedroom. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, he stood up and made his way to her room. He walked through the bathroom and knocked on her door before opening it.

"Wha's goin' on?" He asked blinking rapidly and yawning.

"Freaking Dylan Walker and his family just got back from their stupid vacation!" She stomped over to her dresser and Fang gave her a blank look, yawning again.

_Dylan_? He thought. _I don't remember...- Oh. That kid._

"The guy that was here on our first night here?"

"Yes!" Max looked back at him, a very angry look on her face. "We go back to school in a few weeks, and I forgot that they were coming back today, so I walked upstairs like _this_," she motioned to her tank top and shorts, "And he freaking makes a play on me and cops a feel! He is disgusting!"

"He _what_?" Fang growled.

"He tried to grab my ass! He freaking hits on me anytime he's in a three foot distance from me. He thinks that because every girl in our school likes him, it means that I do too!"

A monster growled in Fangs chest. He wanted to beat the crap out of this jerk. "Has he done it before?"

"Hit on me? Yeah. Every chance he gets."

"Has he ever touched you?"

"Just five minutes ago. And I'll break his hands if he does it again. God! Everyone's gone but us, and Mom let him in before they left apparently!"

"Where is he?" Fang growled, stalking out of her room. He took the stairs two at a time, ignoring Max's voice from behind him. "Walker?" He yelled loudly, as he walked down the hallway. He looked in the front room and didn't see anything, walking into the kitchen he saw Dylan sitting at the table with a muffin and glass of juice.

"Hey, new kid," he said looking at Fang with a cocky smile. "Nick, right?"

Fang stood up straight, all 6'2 of him towering over Dylan's chair.

"What are you playing at?" He growled at the blonde boy.

"Don't know what you mean," Dylan responded wiping his hands on his jeans.

"What gives you the right to touch Max?"

"I don't think that what I do is any of your business, _new kid,_" Dylan said standing up. Fang was about an inch taller, but Dylan had about 10 pounds of muscle on Fang.

"You made it my business when you made a move on her."

"You don't know what you're talking about," he said shoving past Fang. Fang turned, catching Dylan by the shoulder, and pushing him against the wall. Max yelled from the door way.

"Stop!" She yelled just as Fang yelled, "Stay the hell away from her!"

Max ran up to the pair, Dylan trying to get out of Fang's grasp. She pushed at Fang.

"I said to STOP!" She screamed. Fang stepped back quickly and shook his head as Dylan slipped out of Fang's grasp and walked out the back door.

"What the hell do you think you were doing!"

"Max, I-"

"You what, Fang?"

"He needed to be told to back off!"

"I can take care of myself, Fang! I could have handled it! I didn't need you freaking out!"

"I was just trying to help you, damn it! Why are you yelling at me!"

"BECAUSE I DON'T NEED ANYONE'S HELP! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs . Fang's jaw dropped and he stepped back, stung and shocked at her outburst. She was glaring at him, and slowly, her face took on a look of shock. She shuddered, turning away from Fang and running for the back door. He watched her go, contemplating whether or not her should go to his room, or run after her. He looked around the silent kitchen, his gaze falling on an envelope on the kitchen table. He walked over and looked at it; the papers were addressed to Max and Dr. M.

He read the first few lines quietly, "_Having denied the request of "joint" custody of minor, Maximum Ride Martinez, Mr. Jeb Batchelder has made the decision of living in Colorado with his daughter. _Oh, Max.." he said, before reading another sentence. "_Please appear on your scheduled court date to finalize the decisions of custody_." He dropped the letter back on the table and jogged out the back door. He needed to make sure she was OK.


	9. Not Alone

** You all make me so happy! 47 reviews! THANK YOU! =) You guys are awesome! This is really short, and I'm sorry it's been so long. Things are a bit more serious in this chapter.. Review please?**

Fang darted out the door, running through the trees. A mile into the woods he made a quick turn and slid in the mud. He pushed himself of the ground, and ran farther into the woods, only slowing down to climb up the steep hill. He paused when he got to the top, listening, and then quietly made his way to a Willow tree that was almost completely hidden by the giant Oak and Maple trees surrounding it. He pushed apart the branches and ducked into the shadow of the tree. She was there, just as he knew she would be. She was leaning against the tree trunk, shivering and looking in the opposite direction. He walked silently towards her; as he got closer he noticed something shiny in her hand.

"Max." She didn't move, just kept her eyes downcast. He crouched next to her and reached out to take her hand. She wouldn't look at him, and he gently opened her hand and took the bent bobby pin from her.

"Did you do it?" He asked her gently. She shrugged. He pushed her hair off her shoulder; there was no new mark amongst the thin, healed scars.

"I didn't want to do it," she whispered so softly, he wasn't sure he heard her.

"I know, Max." He sat on the dry ground and put his arm around her. She leaned into him, a shudder running through her body. She didn't cry- just sat there, letting him hold her.

They didn't talk for almost twenty minutes. Finally, she sat straight up. He let go of her, and waited for her to speak.

"They're going to give him custody of me."

"No, they won't."

"Fang, he has more money than Mom. He isn't supporting seven kids, with more coming in and out all the time. He can afford a better lawyer than Mom."

"You'll be 18 in a few months. It won't matter. Besides they won't put you with a man who hasn't been in your life."

"They put you with people you don't know," she said bluntly.

Though her words stung, he kept his face blank. "That's different. I don't have a capable Mom who can take care of me."

She bit her lip.

"Max. You think I don't know how the court systems work? I do. Once a kid hits 13 the judge will ask who he or she wants to live with. As long as both parents are capable, it comes down to where the kid wants to live. The judge _will_ listen to _you_, Max."

"I don't know, Fang."

His temper flared and he stood up. "You need to have more faith in your mother, Max. And cutting isn't going to help anything, damn it!" He threw the hair pin and turned away from her, running a hand through his hair.

"I know it won't help! That's why I didn't do it!"

"And that makes the fact that you want to hurt yourself better?"

"I never said-"

"I told you to come to me, Max. But you push me away. I never thought I would meet someone worse off than me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded, standing up.

"At least I can talk when I know I'm about to lose it."

"I can!"

"You ran."

She stopped. They stared at each other her eyes hard as she stared him down. He didn't think she was going to talk to him and then she said, "That's what I do."

He just watched her. "You run?"

"Yes. I run until I can lie about being OK."

"You're not OK, Max."

"It's not about me."

"Sometimes it is. They don't know, do they?"

She didn't answer so he pressed on. "I can't believe they don't know."

"Mom has more important things to deal with than me."

"Don't be stupid. This isn't going to happen anymore, Max. We're going to tell someone. If you won't talk to me you can talk to someone else. How about Iggy? You two are close."

"I can't tell them," she said closing the distance between them.

"They'll understand."

"No, they won't."

"One person who you care about Max. Tell one person, and I'll leave you alone about it."

"I did. I told you." She reached out to him and he hugged her.

"OK," he said quietly. Her arms wrapped around him so tightly it was as if he was all that was keeping her together. When she was ready, he would help her tell them.


	10. Kisses

**Thanks for the reviews guys! By the way, I just posted a new story, sooo... Check it out, please? Here is goes! By the way.. In case you didn't already know this, a "wife beater" is a term for a man's tank top.. Yeah, I know.. Dumb name.**

When they got back to the house Gazzy and Angel were running around in the front yard.

"Max! Fang!" Angel yelled when she saw them.

"Hey, kid," Fang said as she ran up and jumped into his arms. He smiled at her, carrying her into the house behind Max and Gazzy.

"Where have you two..." Dr. Martinez started, drifting off as she looked at them. "What are you two wearing?" Max looked down at her pajamas just as Fang realized he was only in his boxers and one of his old wife beaters.

"Oh."

"Um.."

"Go and put on some clothes. And then the three of us are going to have a little talk," she turned around and walked towards the kitchen. Max and Fang looked at each other.

"What are they wearing?" Iggy asked Gazzy quietly.

Fang set Angel down slowly and then looked away from Max.

"Ig, can you take these guys outside to play?" Max asked.

"Yeah, but guys.. What are they wearing?" he asked as Max and Fang headed downstairs.

"What does she think we were doing? Having an orgy? I mean we have _pajamas_ on!"

Fang chuckled. "Leave it to you to go straight to an orgy. She probably thinks we were just getting in from sneaking out last night."

"Nope. You know Mom. Her mind went straight to sex."

"Just get dressed," he said laughing again.

A few minutes later Max knocked on his bed room door and then pushed it open. Fang had his back to her and she gasped as she saw him. He was just pulling a shirt over his head, but his back...

"What happened!" Max cried running forward.

"Shit, Max!" he yelled turning around and pulling his shirt down.

"Turn around!" she commanded.

"I'm fine, Max," he told her dismissively.

"Prove it."

He sighed, but decided to appease her and turned around. He let her push his shirt up to expose his back.

"Oh... _Fang_.." she whispered. He shivered as she ran her fingers gently along his scars. "What happened to you?"

Her hands roamed along his back as she waited for his answer. He remained still for a second before turning around to face her; her hands falling to her sides as he did so.

"Most of them are from before. Before foster care when I was with my mom. She had a lot of guys who didn't want "the kid" around."

"And the others?" she questioned.

"Foster homes like my last one."

"Fang... What about..?"

"I kept her safe. No one hurt her if I could help it. That's why I have so many."

"I'm so sorry, Fang..."

"Don't be. Shit happens."

"But the one on your lower back. It still looks-"

"Stop."

He took a breath, closing his eyes for a second. When he opened them she was staring at him ad he suddenly realized how close they were.

"We should go up to talk to your mom," he told her quietly.

"But-"

"Later. I'll tell you later. Just not now."

"OK," she said as he walked out of his room. She sighed and then followed him up the stairs to the kitchen.

"Sit down," Dr. Martinez said when they walked in.

"Mom, here's the thing-"

"Stop." Max broke off, and they waited for her to talk.

"Where were you two coming from this morning?"

Fang remained silent for a moment and then said, "From a walk."

"A walk?" she questioned.

"I took off this morning. Fang followed me. We talked and then came home."

"And why did you take off?"

She looked around for a second then stood up and grabbed the letter off the counter where Fang had tossed it on his way out. She handed it to her mom and then sat back down next to Fang.

He took her hand under the table and squeezed it. She tightened her grip and waited.

"Bastard..." Dr. Martinez muttered a minute later. She looked up at the two teenagers and sighed. "You didn't think to put clothes on?" she asked, some of the fight going from her eyes.

"Mom, since when are pajamas not clothes?" Max asked. "And I was kind of in a hurry to get out."

"Pajamas are clothes. Those 'shorts' aren't meant to leave the house, however, Maximum. And as for you Nicholas, boxers aren't meant to be seen in public either."

"Yes, ma'am," he muttered. She stood up, giving them a final glance she walked out into the back yard, taking the letter with her.

Max watched her Mom go and sighed. "I'm gonna go watch a movie. Wanna come?"

He nodded, and stood up, stretching. He held out his had for Max to grab and he pulled her out of her chair. She paused as she passed the back door, seeing her mom pacing in the yard, talking franticly on her cell phone. She hated seeing her Mom like this. The ass hole was breaking her mom's heart one letter at a time..

"It'll be OK," Fang told her quietly, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. When she didn't answer him he began to lead her towards the basement. He lead her into his room and she sat down on the floor against his bed.

"Where'd you get the scar, Fang?" She asked as he put a movie in his DVD player.

"Todd. He was our last foster father. He went after Nudge and I snapped. I don't remember much about it. The adrenaline kicked in and the next thing I knew I was outside in the woods with Nudge."

"You don't remember anything about it?"

"I remember that's why I bought a knife. Nudge told me he came after me with a kitchen knife. She never told me why he didn't kill me. He could of."

He sat down next to her and she touched his leg. "Don't." She looked at him strangely.

"Don't what?" she asked confused.

"I don't want you feeling sorry for me, Max."

"It's just.. You're so brave, Fang. Do you know that?"

"I'm not brave. I was scared shit-less. But I couldn't let him hurt Nudge. I would have died to protect her from him."

"How many times did you step in?"

"Whenever I needed to."

"You're kind of amazing, Fang.." Max said softly. She blushed as he looked over at her. Somehow they had ended up mere inches away from each other.

He shook his head slowly. "No, I'm not."

"You are though," she whispered. He leaned towards her a little more at the same time she leaned towards him and they met in the middle as their eyes drifted shut. Their lips touched and Max felt a jolt of electricity move through her. She felt his hand cup her cheek, pulling them closer together. When they finally broke apart he rested his forehead against hers.

She smiled and opened her eyes to see him looking at her.

"I don't know how to say this.." she said still smiling.

"What?" he asked pressing his lips against hers for a moment.

"Don't tell Mom.."


	11. Finally

** You guys make me smile when I read your reviews! =) Thank you!**

"Don't tell... Huh?" Fang asked her.

"And I just ruined the moment didn't I? Never mind."

She leaned back from him and sighed.

He shook his head and grabbed her hand. "Why wouldn't we tell your Mom?"

"It's kind of a long story, Fang."

"And we kind of have time to kill," he said leaning against his bed.

"Gazzy and Angel. When I was about ten Mom had a few teenager foster kids. Mom didn't know that two of them were hooking up.. Nine months later Gazzy was born. Another month later both of his parents were 18 and out of the system so they chose to move out. Mom never really forgave herself for letting things go that far. And a few years later Mom got a call about Gazzy and Angel. She took them with out hesitation. I think she feels like it's her fault they had to go through it."

He stared at her, not understanding. "But what does that have to do with us?"

"I think she's scared that me or Iggy or you will get into trouble like Gazzy and Angel's parents did."

"Oh," he said, getting it.

"Which is why her mind always goes straight to sex."

"Can't say I blame her."

"Besides..." she started nonchalantly, "we don't really have anything to tell her.."

She looked around the room, and he cocked his head. "Really."

"Well it's not like we're _dating_ or anything."

He grinned. "Well in that case.." he said starting to stand up.

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

"Out. Why do you care? It's not like you're my _girlfriend_ or anything.."

"Fang!"

"Max!" he mocked walking towards the door.

"Was that your way of asking me out?"

"Nah. I was just sayin'.." He opened his door. "But Max? When I ask you out, there won't be any question. You'll know."

**Time Lapse**

"Iggy. Did Max put you up to this?" Fang was currently sweeping the kitchen floor as Iggy stood at the stove, cooking some kind of soup and pestering him relentlesly with questions about Max and him.

"Why would she? I'm just wondering. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife this last week, Fang. What's with you and Max?"

"Nothing dude."

"Come on, Fang! Bro code. Let me in on some details."

"Alright. I like her."

"Obviously. And she likes you. Tell me something I don't know."

"Dude," Fang said exasperated, the broom stopping mid sweep.

Iggy put his hands up in surrender. "OK. Fine."

Fang went back to sweeping.

"I'm just saying, I think you should step up an ask her out."

"_Iggy_!" Fang groaned.

"Well, you should!"

"Iggy!"

"OK. _Now_ I'm done.."

Fang turned back around, sweeping under the table and then throwing the dirt in the garbage can. He put the broom away, asking Iggy if he needed any help.

"Nah. I'm good. Just leave the blind guy here to slave away over a hot stove while you go running off," he said, pausing for dramatic effect.

"OK."

Fang walked out the backdoor laughing at Iggy's protesting as he did.

"Fang!" Dr. Martinez said from across the yard. He headed towards her.

"Need help, Dr. M?" he asked.

"Yeah, can you turn on the hose and bring it to me?"

He nodded and made his was towrds the house again. Turning the dial quickly he kinked the hose and then pulled it over to her.

"Thanks, hun," she said taking it from him and dropping it into the small pool at her feet. "Where are you headed?"

"Looking for Max. Seen her?"

She nodded. "She went for a walk in the woods. Not sure where, she wouldn't say."

He nodded. "I think I know where to find her. Thanks, Dr. M."

"Be careful!" she yelled after him as he jogged into the woods.

Ten minutes into the trees he stopped abruptly, and paused at the base of a tall Oak tree. He jumped, reaching for a low branch. As he got a grip on it he kicked his foot up linking his leg over the tree limb. He pulled himself up onto the the limb, his muscles strained and he grunted as he sat up.

_Man I need to get back into shape_, he thought. He stood up carefully, balancing himself as he moved towards the base of the tree. There was another branch that was hard to get up, but he manages it easier than the first and then it was only a short climb to the tree house. Max had showed it to him weeks ago. She herself had stumbled across it when she was 10. although then she needed a ladder to get to it. He didn't know who had built it, why they did it in this brush or how long it had been there, but he was thankful it was here. It was a nice place to go for some quiet. He pulled himself up the thinning rope ladder and into the little house. Books lay in stacks all over the area and in the corner there was a stack of pillows and blankets that they had brought up. They had a little store of water and food in a small cooler in the other corner and there in the middle of the room with a book lying on her chest was Max.

Her breathing was soft and slow and he heard her snore quietly. He crawled over next to her picking up the book lightly.

She shifted slightly when he picked up the book, her eyes fluttering open.

"Didn't mean to wake you," he whispered.

"Wasn't sleeping.." she muttered somewhat incoherently.

"Yupp. 'Cause you snore when you're awake now."

She smiled sitting up and stretching. She made an odd noise as she stretched and he laughed at her. She always made weird noises when she stretched.

"What are you doing up her?" she asked him.

"Looking for you."

"Ahh. Obliviously. That's why you're sitting in front of me."

"Yup."

"So..?"

"So..?"

They stared at each other for a minute until she grinned turning awy.

"So I have a question," he told her a second later.

"Yeah?" she questioned, picking up another book from the floor.

"Yeah. I wanted to know if you had any plans tonight?"

"Who knows?"

He smiled. "I was hoping you would. Because I need to know."

"Why's that?" she questioned innocently.

"Well I was hoping that we could go do something tonight. Just me and you."

"Oh?" she asked, still flipping through the book.

"Yeah."

She glanced up at him, a smirk playing on her lips. He sighed knowing that she knew she was in control. They had kissed, he had hinted that he wanted to date her, and then he had tourchered her for a week. And now she was going to get her payback.

"I don't know.. I had a pretty hot date planned."

His head snapped back up and he stared her down.

"Me and Ron Weasley were going to get all comfy on the couch and watch some movies and have some popcorn and who knows how long that could take!"

She let out a breath he didn't know he holding and she smiled at him. He smiled back.

"So..?"

"So... Where are we going?"


	12. Dress Up

** I really feel like I owe you all an explanation as to why I haven't updated in forever. First, I'm sorry! I just had my first semester of college, I just went through an intense surgery, and I had cancer removed from me. It's been a very stressful time and I haven't been able to focus on anything but my health, family, and best friends. I'm going to try to get going with this again, but updates may be kind of sporadic at times because I am still recovering from surgery and I'm going to have to start radiation treatments soon. Please, Please read and review all! **

** Thanks!**

** Esmeralda**

"Please, Max!" Angel begged, holding out a black sundress.

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

Angel pulled out the bambi eyes then. "Please..?" she almost whispered.

"Hey! Put those eyes away Angel. That look isn't going to work on me! Why do you guys want to dress me up anyway?"

"Because you never dress up!" Ella said happily from Max's closet.

"Because I don't like to dress up!" she told them exasperatedly.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleease?"

"No."

"Please?!"

"No!"

"But Max!"

"Angel, Nudge, Ella! You are not dressing me up!"

"But I have it all planned out! I even got Fang to let me pick out his clothes!"

"You did? He told _me_ no!" Angel complained loudly.

"Guys!" Max yelled over top of them.

The three girls looked at her silently.

"Why do you three want to dress me up?" Max repeated.

"Because you _never _dress up, Max," Ella told her again.

"Yeah, Nudge has never seen you in anything besides jeans!"

"Yeah!"

"Come on Max! Please?!"

"Fine! But don't ask me to do this again!" Max said sighing.

The three grinned and cheered. Nudge and Angel sat her down on her bed as Ella closed the closet door. The two young girls began to fix her hair as Ella took the black sun dress from Angel.

"Ella!"

"Don't start with me, Max. You said we could. We all like this dress."

Ella sounded so much like Max when she said it, Max couldn't help but smile.

"Whatever."

It didn't take long- mostly because Max refused to let them put perfect curls in her hair. But soon enough they had her hair tamed and some eye liner and mascara on her. She slipped on the dress reluctantly and they all smiled as she turned around to look at them.

"Alright?" she asked them, shifting around.

"You look really pretty, Max," Nudge said grinning. "My brother is really lucky."

Max couldn't help but grin back at her. "Your brother is very lucky, Nudge. He has a sweet sister."

Nudge's smile got bigger. "Thanks, Max."

"I'm gonna go see if Fang's ready to go!" Angel announced. She bounded from the room and a minute later they heard her yell for Max to come downstairs.

"Wait!" Nudge said as Max made for the door. "Let us go down first so he'll see you perfectly!"

"Nudge, Fang knows what I look like. This is so not necessary!"

"Please?" _Crap_... How did _she_ know how to do bambi eyes?

"Fine. But can we just go?"

Ella and Nudge linked arms, running out of her room. She turned around to look in the mirror, some thing she had been avoiding.

_Wow_.. she thought. Her hair looked better than she could ever remember it looking and while she had barley let them put any make-up on her, she thought she looked pretty.

She sighed, walking out of her room and down the stairs.

"Nudge, stop touching my hair." Fang's voice came from the front room, and she smiled imagining the slightly annoyed look on his face.

"But it's sticking up in the back. Just let me fix it!" Nudge said as Max walked into the room. Fang swatted Nudge's hand and then turned around when he heard her cough.

He looked at her for a moment, smiling. She smiled when she saw what he was wearing. Their sisters had planned all of this out for sure. While she was wearing a black sun dress with white shoes he had on a black button down shirt and a white tie.

"Got to ya, huh?" he asked standing up and walking to her. "You look really pretty, Max."

She smiled. "Well, you're not so bad yourself."

"Your mom wants to talk to us before we leave."

She nodded and they walked into the kitchen. Dr. Martinez smiled at them as they sat down.

"Alright," she began. "I want to tell you two that I'm sorry. I haven't been very fair to you guys. I know that you aren't stupid, and I should give you more credit. That said, go and have a good time, but please be home by 11:30 at the latest."

"Sure thing, Dr. M.," Fang said.

"Alright, Mom. We'll be home later. Love you."

"Love you too."

Fang opened the back door and the two walked out. "So where are we going?" she asked. He grabbed his old backpack off the lawn chair.

"Hold on. Our sisters are still watching us." He led her around the house until they were out of sight and then steered into the woods. Once they couldn't see the house anymore he stopped, opened his backpack and pulled out two pairs of neatly folded jeans, one of his tee-shirts, and one of hers.

"I figured you'd be more comfortable in these," he said holding her clothes out.

She grinned. "You figured right." She looked around. "But where do I...?"

He pulled out a fleece blanket. "I promise not to peek."

He stretched out his arms and held the blanket up so that it concealed her from him. She looked around again, but they were alone so she quickly began to shimmy her jeans on under her dress. She pulled the dress over her head and threw her shirt on before stepping from behind the blanket.

"Done. You're changing too?"

"Yeah. But I'm to tall to hide behind a blanket," he teased.

She stuck her tongue out at him before turning around so he could change.

"You know, Max," he said a second later. "You didn't really have to turn around. You've already seen me half naked."

She snorted. "Yeah, well I promised Mom no more frolecing around half naked anymore."

"Ok," he said. She turned around as he pulled his shirt over his head. They stuffed their clothes back into the bag with the blanket and Fang began to lead her into the woods again. They weren't headed for the tree house like she had originally thought, but she kept quiet while they walked.

"You know, Fang," she said five minutes later, "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were leading me to be murdered in the woods."

He stopped cold. She would have bumped right into him if she hadn't been watching. He turned around slowly and cocked his head at her.

"Fang?" she questioned.

"You weren't supposed to know," he said eerily, watching her intently.

She froze to the spot, her stomach twisting. He continued to watch her for a minute before bursting into laughter; a sound she loved to hear. Except when he was laughing at her.

"You should have seen your face!" He doubled over smacking his knee as he laughed.

"Fang, you complete _ass_!" She swung at himher fist connecting with his arm.

He held his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry. Couldn't resist."

"Yeah. I'm sure. You butt."

He laughed again before telling her to close her eyes.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"I want you to be surprised." He walked up behind her and put one hand over her eyes. "I won't let you fall. Trust me."

He pushed her forward gently, keeping one hand over her eyes and the other on her lower back guiding her forward.

"There's a big step here," he told her slowing their pace a bit.

She moved forward slowly feeling for the incline he was talking about. She couldn't find it so she said, "Fang?"

"Close your eyes," he said. She did and a moment later his hand left her eyes. He put his hands on her waist and lifted her up. Her feet found the ground and Fang loosened his grip on her, but a minute later she almost fell back because the incline was so steep.

"Woah!" Fang said, his hands flying back up, one grabbing her waist and the other pushing her butt forward to stop her fall.

"Step forward about three steps and it's level, Max." He pushed her forward again before realizing where his hand was. "Sorry," he said moving it to her waist quickly.

"It's OK," she said and he could hear the grin in her voice.

"Shut up," he mumbled.

She laughed as she stepped up the rest of the way. He climbed up behind her and quickly covered her eyes again.

"Almost there, now," he told her quietly. Sure enough, a few minutes later they stopped. "Alright. You can open your eyes." He moved his hands and waited.

"Fang!" she said her jaw dropping. They were standing in front of an old cave. She's been here many times over the years, and had showed it to Fang recently. It was a nice spot to sit and think. Right now, however, it looked beautiful. There were candles sitting around the entrance, and she could see the corner of a blanket sticking out of it.

"Come on," he said, the corner of his mouth lifting.


	13. Get Out Of My House

**Thank you guys for the well wishes! Like I said, I'm going to do my best to keep these updates somewhat regular, but I'm in and out of the doctor a lot, so please, bare with me. Thank you guys for the reviews! I'm so happy to know I still have people interested in this story. I had another story that I had started called **_**Long Lost**_** and I'm seriously considering getting rid of it because no one has seemed to take an interest in it. If you'd like to read it, please review?**

** So, I've got an update on my current health situation. When I started this chapter, I was undergoing radiation treatments, and I had five treatments left out of 33 that my doctor set up for me. I had to go back to the doctor for a chest scan to make sure that the cancer didn't spread, and I have an annual 3 month check up as well. As of right now, I am officially in remission from cancer and am healthy! Thank you guys for the patience and support you've given me! Chapters should be up at least once every 2 weeks from now on! Thanks again everyone!**

** Anyway, on with the chapter.**

"This was amazing, Fang," Max said, sighing as she laid back down next to him on the blanket. They could see the stars from the entrance of the cave, and if that wasn't beautiful, she didn't know what was.

He looked over at her and gave her one of his brilliant smiles. "Do you know the constellations?" he asked.

She nodded. "Do you?"

He shook his head.

"Do you want me to teach you?"

"Yeah," he said with a small smile.

"Ok. Do you see the three stars that are right in a row? They're almost perfectly separated."

"Yeah, I see them."

"That's Orion's belt. There's more to him than that, but that's the only part I ever remember. And that group over there is the Big Dipper, and over there," she pointed towards another group, "is the Little Dipper."

"Do they all have stories?"

Max smiled sheepishly. "Well, I'm sure they do.. It's just, every time we went to the Planetarium in school, the trips never lasted to long.."

"Why?"

"Well.. It was really our teachers fault. They always sat Ig and me next to each other. And let's be honest, that isn't even a good idea now. But back then? We were like 10! It was a dark enclosed space.. And, well, one thing lead to another, and the owner of the Planetarium's wig was glued to the model of the planet Venus.. And Iggy's hand was glued to his bald head.."

"I wish I could have seen that!"

"We'll _you're_ allowed to go see it now. He changed the age limit to 16 after that and Iggy and I haven't been allowed in since.. A small price to pay for an amazing day with my brother!"

"That is hysterical. You guys must have had a great time growing up together."

"It was never boring, that's for sure," she said smiling softly. "We've always been close.. I mean, we knew each other even before he got put into foster care."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah.. Went to school together and we were always friends in our classes. When we were nine.. Well, his dad got really drunk. He always drank I guess. Even as a kid I knew that.. I never knew he was mean to Ig and his real mom until I got older. His dad.. Um.. He's the reason Iggy's blind. He put all these chemicals together, and the fumes.. And then he knocked out Ig's mom.. Put her in the car and took off driving. Left Iggy at home thank God. Blind is one thing, but if he would have taken Iggy with, he'd be dead too. He crashed the car.. Killed them both."

"Dear Lord.." Fang murmurer putting his hand over his mouth. Fang wasn't usually shocked by things, but this..? It was one of the most horrible things he'd ever heard.

"He doesn't talk about it with anyone," she continued a minute later. "Not with anyone except me. I don't blame him. It's a terrible thing to think about, and it must be worse for him because he experienced it."

Fang nodded, closing his eyes for a moment. "We should head back now," he said a second later, his eyes reopening. He checked his watch in the dim light. "It's getting close to 11."

Max agreed. Together they began to blow out the candles and pack everything into the picnic basket Fang had brought for them. The walk back to the house was more difficult in the dark as it was harder to spot the increases and drop-offs in the land. It took a few minutes longer to hike back to the house than it had to get to the cave, but they finally got there, laughing when the light of the house cast light onto them.

"You have dirt all over your butt _and_ face," Max told him as she giggled uncontrollably.

"You're a sight yourself, Max! Look at all the sticks in your hair! And the newest hole in your jeans!" The two were covered in dirt, grass, and sticks from their hike back home. They had both tumbled down a few hills, Max usually dragging Fang down with him when she tripped.

"Let's go!" she hiccuped, trying to control her laughter. They headed for the back door, and made their way through it and into the kitchen a moment later.

"Get out of this house, damn it!" They heard Dr. Martinez say loudly. Glancing at each other quickly they made their may to the front room, Fang pushing Max behind him a bit for fear of an unknown danger.

"Who the hell are you?!" Fang yelled as they pushed into the living room, duly noting that it was just Dr. Martinez and an unknown man in standing nose to nose. Fang realized that the man had to have been from out of town because over the summer he had met most in the town. He was dressed in nice, but casual clothing, and kept a pen in his shirt pocket, like lawyers and doctors usually did.

The man stared at Fang for a moment not saying a word before looking past not only Dr. Martinez, who was close to his face, but past Fang as well. Fang realized he was staring at Max and stepped in front of her more to obscure the strangers view.

"I asked you a question," Fang said in a steely voice that made Max shiver.

Looking back at Fang, the man's lips formed a thin smile before he spoke.

"My name is Jeb. Jeb Batchelder. Surly the women in the house have mentioned me? I'm Maximum's father."


	14. Shock

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed! Made me so happy to know people are still reading! I'm sorry About another long time laps between updates but it hasn't been a good few months. My uncle passed away, as well as my good friend. Both from cancer =( It's been rough as I'm sure you can imagine. Along with the horrible losses, I've also been experiencing depression, PTSD, and anxiety because of my recent situations. And I'm trying to get going back in school. I just needed a break from everything.. I hope you all still read and review.**

** Enjoy!**

"Get the hell out of this house!" Dr. Martinez screeched. "Get out _now_!"

Fang's jaw almost dropped as he watched Dr. Martinez physically push the man towards the door. Having been living here for almost four months, Fang had never seen Dr. Martinez yell, let alone use physical contact against anyone. Fang quickly stepped forward only to have a blur shoot past him and slam Jeb against the wall.

"How _dare_ you!" she screamed. "How dare you show up here! Get out of my house!"

Jeb grabbed onto Max's arms and attempted to push Max off of him, only to find Fang a few inches from him.

"Let. Her. Go," he growled. Jeb stared at Fang for a second before slowly letting go of Max's arms. Fang then quickly grabbed her around the waist and tugged her backwards getting her away from him.

"Go check on the kids," he murmured.

"Not until-"

"Max go! I'll stay with your mom." She looked at Fang for a moment before nodding quickly.

"Get him out," she whispered as he slowly released her and she walked towards the stairs.

**Max P.O.V.**

_Breathe, Max_... I thought to myself as I dashed up the stairs. _Mom and Fang have this. Help the kids._ Thinking was getting me no where however. I paused outside Angel's closed bedroom door for a second and took a deep breath. I pushed the door open to see Angel, Gazzy, Ella, Nudge, and Iggy all piled onto Angels small twin sized mattress. Iggy held Angel on his lap and had his arm thrown over a scared looking Nudge's shoulders. Ella sat next to Nudge with Gazzy leaning onto her as she read a story to the other four.

I forced a smile as I walked in and closed the door. "What's wrong?" I asked. Angel jumped off of Iggy's lap and hurled herself into Max's arms.

"It's alright, sweetie," I muttered.

"What's going on downstairs, Max? Where's Fang?!" A very freaked out looking Nudge asked me from her place next to Iggy.

"Just a minor disagreement," I said with a smile. "And he's downstairs with my mom, hun. Nothing to worry about."

There was a bit more muffled yelling coming from downstairs, so I quickly drew their attention back to me. "What book are we reading?"

"The first Harry Potter book. Nudge has never read them, and we all wanted to hear them again."

"Want me to read for a bit?" I asked.

"Only if you agree to do the voices like Ella," Iggy said with a straight face.

"I'll do my best," I said, sticking my tongue out at him. Another expression wasted on Iggy. "Alright... Here we go.."

"The Keeper of the Keys," I said smiling. This book never got old.  
><em>"BOOM! They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake.<br>"Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly.  
><em>_ There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands - now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them.  
>"Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you - I'm armed!"<br>__ There was a pause. Then -  
>SMASH!<br>The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash __landed flat on the floor. A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.  
>The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all.<em>" The kids were smiling as I continued to read, and after about ten minutes the door creaked open to reveal an annoyed Fang.

"Fang!" Nudge said happily, sliding off the bed to hug him.

"Hey, kiddo," he said rubbing her back.

"Max is reading to us! With different voices and everything! It's that book Harry Potter that I always wanted to read, and it's _soo_ good! I can't wait to read all of them! And then we can go get all the movies!" Nudge rambled on, seemingly at ease now that Fang had shown up.

"Alright guys," I said, "How about we all get to bed. It's way past you guys' bedtimes."

I was met with disagreements from everyone but Iggy and Gazzy. Fang lifted a sleeping Gazzy from my lap and Ella and Nudge quickly followed him out to head for their own rooms.

"Is she asleep?" Iggy whispered to me quietly.

"Out like a light," I responded tensely. "Here." I lifted her off his lap and he quickly stood up. "Pull back her covers, please."

He did it without question, and I placed her down in bed before covering her back up. "Head to bed, Ig. I have to talk to Mom."

He nodded, and then pulled me into a long hug. "It's gonna be fine, Maxie. I promise. I'm here. Always." I closed my eyes and clung to him for a moment. Of course he knew. He always knew.

Iggy let go and gave me a quick smile. "I love you, Max. Come get me tonight if you need to, ok?"

"I love you too, Ig. And I will. Thanks." I smiled at him as he turned and walked out of Angel's room. I turned back around, leaning down to kiss Angel's forehead. The hair on the back of my neck rose and I spun around to see Fang standing in the doorway.

"Would you quit that!" I exclaimed quietly.

"Quit what? Breathing?"

"You know what," I muttered.

He shrugged and walked over to me.

"Are you OK?" He asked touching my arm.

"Been better. But hey, been worse."

He pulled me to him and hugged me tight. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head in his chest.

"It's going to be alright, Max."

I nodded against his chest and felt his grip around me tighten.

"Max? Fang?" My mom's voice was hesitant from her spot in the doorway. I let go of Fang and stepped towards my mom.

"Can we talk in the kitchen?" I nodded.

"I'll be downstairs," Fang said quietly. He squeezed my shoulder he walked past me and slipped past mom heading down the stairs.

"Max?" Mom whispered again, nodding towards the door. I followed her out closing the door a bit as I went. We walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen where mom began to busy herself making tea. After the water was on the stove she began raiding the cabinets pulling out different things and setting them on the counter. Vanilla, chocolate chips, flour, eggs, milk butter, peanut butter.

"Mom..?"

She paused and looked at me. "I don't want you to worry about what happened tonight. He isn't coming back to this house. And with school starting in a few weeks, we all have enough to worry about without factoring him into the equation."

"Why was he here?"

"Sweetie, don't worry about it." She began mixing ingredients into a bowl.

"Mom. He was in our _house_. He doesn't belong here. Why was he here?"

"He wanted to talk about us going to court," she said with a sigh as she pre-heated the oven. "He asked if there was anything he could do to allow me to let him take you for the remainder of the summer and your senior year. I told him he was insane if he thought there was a chance in hell of him taking you. Now, I want you to go downstairs and get ready for bed. This isn't something for you to worry about anymore. I'm handling it."

"But, Mom-"

"I said _now, _Maximum!" She yelled.

My jaw dropped. And I stared at her for a second before standing up quickly and running down the hall.


End file.
